zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Damage Data
I was wondering if it'd be good to add info on how much damage Link's various items and abilities cause to enemies. This would be great for knowing when ammo or magic based items are worth using, how much your sword needs to be upgraded before it overpowers other items, etc.. As far as where to put the info, you could have it in each items page, either in the text or as its own row in the info box. Another useful way to show damage data would be to have a chart for each game, with the rows sorted by damage dealt. That way people could see the whole arsenal at once. I think (this is just off the top of my head) that it'd be good to have the damage stated in each page, and have a link in that statement (i.e. "Arrows deal 2 damage") that goes to a page called "Damage". The damage page has a complete chart for each game, listing of all Link's damage dealing items and abilities, how much damage they deal (with 1 being the damage for the weakest item(s), assuming that other items deal damage in even multiples of that number), and any limitations or other notes (Jump Attacks deal 2x damage, some enemies are only stunned by an item, some enemies resist certain elements, etc.). There are some things that would need to be worked out here, bosses for example should probably be ignored in the comments column as some boss or another is immune to pretty much every item. Also one needs to be scientific about collecting the data; some enemies are resistant or weak to specific items, some have a transition which may not count all the damage (if an Iron Knuckle is 1 damage away from losing it's armor and you deal 4 damage, what happened to the other 3?), etc. By the way, I already have an almost complete damage chart for Majora's Mask, that I made a while ago just cause I wanted to. I have every game to date other than the DS ones, so I can help with gathering this data. What do you think?--Fierce Deku (talk) 08:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I've never considered damage data to be of much importance to our scope, and that probably won't change anytime soon. Besides, there's walkthroughs on other sites for this express purpose. Something like that would clutter up a subject's article with boring statistics and whatnot. I suppose it could be possible to create a separate namespace or sub-page containing this information, or someone could even create a walkthrough dedicated to this (some people have, just not as in-depth as I assume you're suggesting). But I will not support implementation into primary subject articles. --AuronKaizer ' 08:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I believe I suggested something similar to this before, but instead of going all out like that, I think we should just add a damage section to all enemy inboxes stating how many hearts of damage they do for each game in which they appear (if they do the same amount for multiple games, you could just list the games and then the damage dealt.) Sound good?--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Um, that's not what this is about. I was talking about the Damage Link deals to enemies with different items, not the damage they deal to him. I saw what you are talking about HERE. It appears the idea had some support, but there hasn't been a post there in a while. If you want you can try to get that discussion going again on that topic.--Fierce Deku (talk) 20:54, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... well I don't really know how nessesary that is, because it is a WHOLE LOT of data to be moved onto all the enemy pages.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :This thread is ''not talking about enemy pages or enemy damage. It is about Link's attack power with different items. Like "Arrows Deal 2 Damage" or "Great Fairy Sword deals 4 damage". The effected pages would be either item pages, or a self contained page summarizing damage information.--Fierce Deku (talk) 07:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The idea seems to be getting more contrived and complicated as it develops... --AuronKaizer ''' 20:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It actually hasn't developed at all since your last post. It's just been Hylianhero misunderstanding me and saying something off topic, and me explaining that we are talking about something else... Only the first two messages here are relevant to the topic.--Fierce Deku (talk) 03:45, December 3, 2010 (UTC) well, now that I actually understand your posts, I have to say I'm not liking the idea."damage" really isn't a theme in the Zelda series, and this all just seems a bit too fanmade ish. It would just kind of be out of place.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:18, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with most of what AK said on the subject it just doesn't really seem like it'd fit in with the name space. But if someone was interested in making it for personal reasons I would be willing to help, it sounds like a fun project to be involved in Oni Link 23:18, December 3, 2010 (UTC)